Adrienne Frost (Earth-616)
, Massachusetts Academy; Meridian Enterprises; ; alleged member of Inner Circle of the | Relatives = Winston Frost (father, deceased); Hazel Frost (mother); Christian (brother); Cordelia Frost (sister); Emma Frost (sister); Steven (husband, deceased); Stepford Cuckoos (cloned nieces); Jocasta (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Boston, Massachusetts and New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green |Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = ; dyedCategory:Dyed Hair brownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Formerly CEO and Chairwoman of Meridian Enterprises; Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Jay Faerber; Terry Dodson | First = Generation X #48 | Death = Generation X #70 | HistoryText = Adrienne was the older sister of Emma Frost, and a mutant with psychometric powers. Adrienne killed her own husband years ago because he had crossed her. Adriene Frost ran her own company Meridian Enterprises, and hadn't spoken to her sister Emma for years. When Frost Enterprises took a major hit in the stock market, Emma was forced to turn to Adrienne for financial backing. Adrienne agreed, but only on the condition that she be made co-headmistress of Emma's Massachusetts Academy, then home of Generation X. Adrienne convinced her sister to re-open the school to the public to raise the funds necessary to keep the school open. As a result of the new human student body, Generation X was forced to wear school uniforms to hide their identities. At first, Adrienne seemed to be great with the kids, even providing them with new costumes. In the end, though, her true intentions were revealed when she trapped the students' minds in a psychic recreation of the Hellions' deaths, hoping to torture her sister by making her watch her students die again. Fortunately, the team broke the illusion, and Adrienne revealed herself as the new White Queen before teleporting away using a device concealed as a necklace around her neck. Her assumption of the White Queen name was a ruse with which she stole over a million dollars from the London Hellfire Club. Adrienne fled to America and forced Emma to re-admit her back into the school, threatening to publicly reveal the school as a secret training ground for mutants. Secretly, she was already instigating anti-mutant incidents around the school, so the threat appeared even more real. She then revealed to already concerned parents the fact that the Academy was a school for mutants, and then set a bomb that led to Synch's death. Following that, Emma Frost confronted Adrienne and shot her. Emma then hid Adrienne's death from her students, going so far as to psychically mind-wipe an investigating policeman. Emma then assumed control of her estate. Posthumous Adrienne appeared once more-- like that of a mental illusion to her sister Emma, who was having conflicting emotions about having killed her. In the end, however, Emma realized she was not sorry that she had killed Adrienne, only that she didn't kill her before she endangered her students. | Powers = Psychometry: She had the ability to touch an object and instantly know the history of many events concerning the object such as all of its previous owners, events that took place around the object, and the possible future of the object and its future owners. She showed a plethora of versatility in using this power. Emma couldn't read her mind due to her psychometric powers and due to the fact that they were siblings and cancel each other's powers in a very similar way to Cyclops and Havok. | Abilities = Exceptional businesswoman and an expert manipulator. | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Illusion-casting device of unknown origin. | Transportation = Conventional automobiles, teleportation device of unrevealed origin. | Weapons = Conventional firearms. | Notes = * Adrienne's death was alluded to in when an angry Emma Frost pulls from her hip a gun she placed earlier; later her death was clearly depicted in . * Adrienne killed her husband Steven. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Adrienne Frost | Links = * Adrienne Frost at Comicvine }} hu:Adrienne Frost (616) Category:Psychometry Category:Millionaires Category:Frost Family Category:Businesspeople